COOOL!
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Natsu Lucy Oneshot! / Semi-canon / Lucy galau karena dia tidak mendapatkan perhatian Jason tempo kemarin. Dan sekarang Jason datang untuk mereview Guild Fairy Tail lagi. Di tengah kegalauannya, Natsu datang untuk membantu! Apakah Lucy akhirnya akan tersorot? / RnR EEAAAAAA! *tereak pake toa*


Seorang pemuda—yang terlihat agak banci karena dia memakai kaos berwarna _pink_, berjalan dengan semangatnya tanpa henti. Rambut kuningnya berkibar ke atas, layaknya anak-anak _mohawk_ jaman sekarang.

Dia berjalan—atau berlari saking semangatnya, menuju sebuah tempat tujuan yang pernah dia kunjungi sekali. Dia memang selalu seperti itu setiap hari, seakan tiada hari tanpa lebay. Semua yang dia lihat selalu ia komentari dengan penuh semangat dan berkoar-koar.

Karena dia berjalan dengan sangat cepat, sampailah dia pada tempat yang ia tuju. Memegang kamera dan alat tulis—barang yang biasanya dia bawa, dia memandang tempat itu dengan mata yang penuh _sparkle_. Walaupun dia pernah ke sini, tetapi nyatanya tempat ini telah berubah seratus tujuh puluh sembilan koma sembilan derajat.

Dengan mata berbinar-binar, ia langsung memotret bagian depan tempat itu. Lihat, belum masuk saja dia sudah memotret tidak jelas. Apalagi setiap potretan, ia selalu menggumamkan—

"_COOOOOOL!_"

—kata-kata yang lebay juga.

* * *

**Warning : Semi-canon, Typo(s), maybe OOC**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

_**Author**_** tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari **_**fanfic**_** ini.**

**.**

**.**

**Day**_**-chan **__**presents**_

**A **_**Oneshot**_** Fairy Tail **_**Fanfic**_

**.**

_**COOOL!**_

**.**

**.**

_**Happy reading~**_

* * *

"Suara tadi … jangan-jangan ia sudah sampai di sini?!" ucap gadis berambut _scarlet_ dengan panik. Dia segera mempersiapkan diri dengan semua _armor_-nya.

"Benar. Sial! Aku belum bersiap sama sekali," sahut pemuda yang malah dengan santainya bertelanjang dada—atau dia memang tidak sadar dia sedang bertelanjang dada.

"Gray, _fuku_," ucap gadis yang sedang setengah mabuk itu. Dia bahkan tidak peduli ada siapapun yang penting yang dating kemari, yang penting dia bisa _lovey dovey_ dengan bir kesayangannya, itu sudah cukup.

"_Shimatta_!" Gray yang diingatkan pun menjadi panik karena kebiasaannya mulai kumat kembali.

"_Dia_ datang? Ini bagus, aku sedang dalam _mood_ yang bagus. Benar _kan_, _Babies_?" ucap seorang pemuda berkacamata besi(?) dan menjulurkan lidahnya dengan sensasional. Sedangkan _babies_-nya menyahuti dengan penuh semangat juga.

"Kenapa reporter berisik itu datang ke sini? Mengganggu saja, cih. Dasar brengsek."

"Gajeel! Kau tahu kan Fairy Tail memperoleh kemenangan besar di _Grand Magic Games_ seminggu lalu? Itu wajar saja kalau banyak yang mewawancarai kita, dan salah satunya adalah orang ini. Kau tidak boleh begitu!" ucap seorang gadis bersurai biru yang terlihat kesal dengan perkataan pemuda di sampingnya.

"Cih. Terserah kau saja, udang," sahutnya tidak jelas dan kemudian ia kembali tertidur di meja bar. _Sang udang_ hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Di tengah hiruk pikuknya _guild_ yang panik akan kedatangan reporter lebay itu, seorang gadis _blondie_ hanya duduk terdiam di meja bar—termenung, tidak berusaha untuk mempersiapkan diri atau apapun itu.

Memandang _juice_-nya, dia menghela napas. Memang dia sekarang adalah anggota Fairy Tail yang termasuk inti—dan memegang peranan penting waktu _Grand Magic Games_ beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi dia tidak yakin dia akan diwawancarai.

Dia akan diabaikan seperti waktu yang lalu, _kan_? Entah seberapa kuatnya dia berusaha, nyatanya dia tersingkir oleh anggota-anggota _guild_ yang notabene memang lebih terkenal dari dia.

Haha, apa ini? Galau karena tidak yakin bahwa dia akan diwawancarai atau tidak?

"Lucy, aku akan mengganti bajuku sebentar. Kalau ada yang memesan, kau bisa menggantikanku _kan_?" ucap seorang gadis yang poninya dikuncir dengan lucu.

Gadis itu —Lucy, membalas dengan senyuman. "Serahkan padaku, Mira_-san_!"

"Terima kasih. Omong-omong kau tidak ikut bersiap? Kelihatannya Jason masih memutari _guild_ kita dan memotretnya tidak jelas—sebelum ia masuk ke dalam," ucap Mirajane mengerutkan alisnya. "Dan itu akan berlangsung agak lama, mengingat Jason orangnya seperti itu," lanjut Mirajane dengan tawa kecil.

Lucy menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak akan diwawancarai, tenang saja."

"Hm? Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Mirajane dengan bingung. "Kau _kan_ salah satu orang yang memenangkan pertandingan _Grand Magic_. Kau tidak akan diabaikan seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu," lanjutnya dengan nada _giggle_ yang sangat _cute_.

"Tapi aku tetap saja tidak yakin. Aku tidak mau menanggung malu seperti dulu, jadi lebih baik tidak usah saja," ucap Lucy dengan sedikit kesal—mengingat dia selalu menarik perhatian Jason dan berakhir terpental oleh anggota lainnya.

Mirajane hanya menggeleng pelan dan kemudian berlalu.

"Yo Luce!" ucap seorang pemuda merangkul pundak Lucy dengan tiba-tiba.

Lucy yang kaget bukan kepalang, hanya bisa berteriak kaget. Tapi begitu mengetahui siapa yang mengagetinya, ia menghela napas.

"_Mou_, Natsu, kenapa kau mengagetkanku saja," ucap Lucy kesal.

"Aye!" sahut kucing bersayap yang memutari mereka berdua.

"Apanya yang aye!" balas Lucy.

Natsu—seperti biasa, memunculkan cengiran yang biasanya. Dia bertanya hal-hal yang biasa, seperti kabar dan beberapa misi yang mereka kerjakan waktu lalu. Tidak disangka Natsu pun bisa berbasa-basi, ya? Ataukah ia hanya sekedar ingin mendengar suara Lucy saja?

Lucy pun menanggapinya—karena dia yang diajak ngobrol. Tapi dia menyahutinya tidak dengan semangat empat lima. Semangatnya seakan hilang entah kemana. Padahal biasanya, lima kata dari Natsu, bisa dia jabarkan menjadi lima puluh kata sebagai balasannya. Tapi kali ini hanya satu-dua kata yang muncul dari mulutnya.

Melihat itu, Natsu pun merasa aneh. Dia mengerutkan alisnya dan bertanya apa ada masalah. Lucy hanya menggeleng dan memasang senyum aku-tidak-apa-apa.

"Aku tidak suka ini. Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Luce," ucap Natsu dengan nada tidak suka. Dia memang tidak suka kalau Lucy menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, dan entah kenapa itu hanya membuatnya merasa kesal saja.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa! Kenapa kau memaksa sih," sahut Lucy agak kesal.

Natsu terus memaksa Lucy untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya, dan juga Lucy terus menghindari pertanyaan Natsu tersebut. Dia tidak mau mengatakan kalau dia sedang galau—sekaligus iri pada yang lain karena kemungkinan dia tidak akan diwawancarai oleh Jason. Itu sangat memalukan.

"Kenapa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Mirajane yang datang dengan pakaian barunya. Memang pakaiannya tadi kotor—karena ulah para anggota _guild_ yang menumpahkan _juice_ nya di rok gadis _take over_ itu.

"Aaa, ini, Mira. Luce kelihatannya sedang ada masalah. Tapi dia tidak mau mengatakannya kepadaku," ucap Natsu cemberut.

Mirajane memandangi Lucy sejenak sebelum ia berkata dengan senyuman. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya pada Natsu? Mungkin dia bisa membantumu."

Lucy tersentak dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Natsu yang melihat itu terus memaksa Lucy untuk menceritakannya kepadanya. Jujur saja Natsu tidak suka dengan rahasia-rahasiaan seperti ini.

"_Mou ii wa_! Aku hanya iri pada kalian yang akan diwawancarai oleh Jason!" ucap Lucy akhirnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam di meja bar—malu dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Natsu terdiam sejenak. "Hah?" ucapnya bingung. Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali—tanda tidak mengerti.

Happy yang sepertinya lebih mengerti yang dimaksud Lucy, terlihat tertawa kecil. "Ah, maksudmu yang seperti dulu itu, Lucy?" tanyanya menggoda.

"Iya ..." ucap Lucy dengan sedikit kesal. "Aku tidak yakin akan diwawancarai," lanjutnya menghela napas kecil.

Natsu mulai mengerti maksud Lucy. Yah memang, dulu dia tidak begitu memedulikan _interview_ atau apapun itu. Dia tidak peduli apakah dia masuk majalah _Soccerer_ atau tidak. Tapi, siapa sangka kalau Lucy sangat ingin diwawancarai dan masuk dalam majalah itu?

Bukannya sombong, tapi memang kenyataannya jika Fairy Tail sedang di-_shoot_, Natsu selalu terpampang di depan. Sosok Dragon Slayer berbalut syal _Bang Haji_ itu memang sudah terkenal seantero Fiore. Apalagi setelah kemenangan mutlak di pertandingan _Grand Magic_ waktu itu. Jadi, tanpa berusaha pun, Natsu sudah menjadi agenda utama Jason untuk diwawancarai.

Dan melihat Lucy yang tidak bersemangat ini sangat mengganggu sosok Dragon Slayer ini. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu agar dia diwawancarai Jason dan masuk dalam majalah itu. Tapi masalahnya apa yang harus dilakukan?

_Cobalah berpikir sesuatu, ayolah,_ pikir Natsu dalam otaknya. Dia terus memandang Lucy dengan _intens_.

Lucy masih menelungkupkan kepalanya. Rambut pirangnya terlihat sedikit berantakan—akibat dia acak-acak sendiri. Kedua tangannya menjadi bantal yang empuk untuk kepalanya. Natsu bisa tebak air muka Lucy terlihat memerah malu dan sedih, walaupun muka Lucy tidak terlihat. Padahal menurut pemuda api ini, muka memerah Lucy itu lucu sekali.

Lantas Natsu mendapatkan ide. Oke, dia tahu ini ide gila ... tapi, hanya ini yang terpikir olehnya. Dia mengangkat wajah Lucy dan menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. Lucy berani bersumpah bahwa dia merasakan ada sedikit seringaian di muka pemuda _pinkish_ tersebut.

"Tenang saja, Luce! Aku akan membuatmu diwawancarai," ucap Natsu dengan nada yang meyakinkan.

"_Hontou_?" tanya Lucy dengan ragu-ragu.

Natsu mengangguk dan memegang kedua pundak Lucy dengan erat. "Jangan sedih lagi, ya," ucapnya kemudian.

Mendengar itu Lucy sedikit _blushing_. Bukan, bukan _blushing_ karena mengakui alasan dia sedih tadi, tapi karena sebegitu perhatiannya Natsu terhadapnya. Jadi sedari tadi Natsu berpikir bagaimana caranya agar dia tidak sedih?

Berpikir lebih dalam lagi hanya akan membuat mukanya semakin mendidih merah. Akhirnya Lucy menghentikan pikirannya dan balas tersenyum. Mirajane, hanya melihat mereka dari kejauhan bersama gadis-gadis—yang entah sejak kapan telah _nimbrung_ melihat adegan tersebut. Walaupun Mira dan para gadis agak jauh dari Natsu dan Lucy, tapi mereka masih dalam meja bar.

Tepat setelah Natsu ikut tersenyum dan menurunkan kedua tangannya dari pundak Lucy, pintu _guild_ yang besar itu terbuka dengan lebar. _Well_, sepertinya waktunya tepat.

Jason dengan keringat yang sudah lumayan banyak—karena dia terlalu semangat memotret areal _guild_ Fairy Tail, masih dengan semangat juga menyapa anggota Fairy Tail. Entah sudah berapa foto yang Jason dapatkan hanya untuk memotret halaman Fairy Tail.

"_OHAYOUUU MINNAAA! COOOOOOL!_" teriak Jason dengan semangat empat lima.

Para anggota yang sudah bersiap tersebut langsung menjawabnya dengan penuh semangat juga. Tidak satupun dari mereka yang tidak mengenal Jason, sang reporter yang lebay tapi penting sekali untuk menunjang ketenaran mereka.

"Erza! Kau dan _armor_-mu _COOOOOOL_ sekali!" komentar Jason sambil memotret Erza dengan semangat. Erza hanya tersenyum dengan gayanya yang memang _cool_.

Jason tak henti-hentinya berteriak saat dia memotret sang striptis(?), Gray. Kemudian juga _Raijinshuu_, Gajeel, Levy, Laxus, Makarov, Mirajane, dan lainnya. Semuanya dia wawancarai tanpa kenal rasa lelah.

Reaksi anggota _guild_ pun berbeda-beda. Ada yang tersanjung dan malu-malu. Ada juga yang malah ditinggal tidur—Gajeel misalnya. Ada yang menyombongkan dirinya macam Evergreen, dan ada yang menanggapinya dengan normal dan sesuai prosedur seperti Mirajane.

"Kalian semua begitu _COOOOOOL_!" komentar Jason dengan lebaynya.

Jason mulai menyadari satu hal. "Tapi ..." pemuda berambut kuning itu menoleh ke sekitar dan mencari sosok itu. Ya, sosok yang sangat berperan penting dalam kemenangan Fairy Tail di kontes pertandingan lalu.

"Oi Jason! Kau mencari siapa?" tanya Natsu di belakang Jason dengan gaya santainya. Padahal Natsu tahu Jason sedang mencarinya.

"Natsu Dragneel! Oh! Aku sedang mencarimu! Ke mana saja kau ini! Seperti biasa kau sangat _COOOOOOL_!" ucap Jason yang langsung memotret dirinya.

Lucy—yang berada di sampingnya, sedikit dongkol karena dia kira Jason mencarinya, tapi nyatanya Jason mencari Natsu. Kalau begini, pupus sudah harapannya. Lebih baik dia pergi dari sini dan pulang—_sounds like plan_.

Menghela napas, Lucy pun akhirnya beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan _guild_ Fairy Tail—_well_, setidaknya itu rencana Lucy. Karena saat Lucy beranjak menjauhi Natsu, pemuda api itu menarik pinggang Lucy dan mendekatkan tubuh Lucy ke tubuhnya.

"Jason! Lihat ini baik-baik," ucap Natsu menghadap Lucy.

"Hm?" Jason menaikkan alisnya—bingung.

Natsu tersenyum menghadap Lucy. Ia mendekatkan dirinya semakin dalam ke arah Lucy dan akhirnya—

—menciumnya.

"..." semua anggota _guild_ yang menyaksikan itu sejenak terdiam tanpa kata.

Natsu mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Lucy dan memperdalam ciumannya—seperti seorang ahli saja. Padahal sekalipun Natsu belum pernah mencium seseorang. Mungkin ini naluri seorang pemuda yang beranjak dewasa.

Lucy hanya bisa membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Darah di seluruh tubuhnya seakan mengumpul dan menggumpal di wajahnya yang putih. Lihat, bahkan sampai ke telinganya berwarna kemerah-merahan. Yah, siapa yang tidak _shock_ ketika ada seseorang yang menciummu di depan seorang reporter—yang notabene membawa kamera dan di hadapan seluruh teman-temanmu?

"C-c-c ..." Jason juga terlihat kaget dengan adegan yang ia saksikan. Ini bukan masalah dia yang melihat adegan 17+(?) ini—tenang saja, Jason sudah tujuh belas tahun ke samping.

Jason hanya tidak menyangka bahwa Natsu akan bertindak sejauh itu. Jason berpikir bahwa pasti gadis yang dicium oleh Natsu ini sangat disayangi Natsu. Dan siapa yang tak mau tahu siapa gadis yang disayangi Natsu? Semua orang pasti ingin tahu. Natsu—seorang mage yang cukup terkenal, mempunyai orang yang disayanginya.

"_CCCOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLL_ ... !" teriak Jason dengan muka yang sangat berbinar. "Oh, ini akan menjadi berita yang sangat besar!" tambahnya dengan memotret adegan Natsu—yang masih dengan lembut mencium Lucy.

Merasa cukup dengan ini, Natsu melepaskan ciumannya. Dengan lantang dia membeberkan sebuah pernyataan yang membuat semuanya _shock_.

"Dia adalah Lucy Heartfilia. _Ore no onna_," ucap Natsu dengan seringaian yang cukup untuk membuat ratusan gadis berjejer seperti pindang.

Bagaikan disengat listriknya Laxus, semuanya terdiam. _Jawsdrop_.

"Oh! Kau juga sangat _COOOOOOL_, nona!" ucap Jason memotret Lucy dengan semangat. "Tunggu! Tadi kau bilang Lucy Heartfilia? Jangan-jangan kau adalah penyihir roh bintang itu? Kudengar kau sukses mengoleksi kedua belas kunci bintang? Kau sangat _COOOOOOL_! Bagaimana bisa aku melewatkan mage _COOOL_ sepertimu?"

Jason mencerocos tidak karuan. Dia akhirnya melupakan wawancara dengan Natsu dan akhirnya mewawancarai Lucy. Lucy hanya bisa kewalahan dan masih terlihat _shock_ dengan apa yang dilakukan Natsu tadi.

Melihat itu, Natsu tersenyum—lega.

Pelan-pelan dia menjauhi Jason dan Lucy yang masih ramai dengan perbincangan tersebut. Setelah agak menjauh akhirnya dia berbalik memunggungi kedua orang itu dan akhirnya berjalan menjauh. Setidaknya itu rencananya. Tapi—

—sepertinya Natsu lupa bahwa yang menonton tadi pasti bukanlah hanya Jason saja.

"NATSUUU! _OMEDETOOO_!" ucap semua anggota _guild_ secara serempak.

Rona merah mulai menjalari pipi putih Natsu. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa yang menonton ada segini banyaknya. Biasanya mereka suka ribut sendiri, sehingga tidak begitu mengerti dengan keadaan sekitar mereka. Tapi ini lain.

"Natsu, selama ini kau ternyata ..." ucap Lisanna dengan tidak percaya.

"Aah~ aku tidak perlu menyiapkan rencana kalau begitu," ucap Mirajane yang terlihat _fangirling_-an.

"Jadi kau menyukai Lucy?" tanya Erza kaget.

"Lucy ..." ucap Gray. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Kau menyuuuuuukainya~" ucap Happy.

Banyak lagi dengan ucapan-ucapan kaget dan bahagia dari teman-temannya. Natsu hanya bisa menoleh ke arah lain dan menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya.

xxxxx

"Huah, sial. Jason menghabiskan banyak waktuku," gerutu Lucy sebal. Dia berjalan pelan menyisiri pantai yang berada di sebelah Fairy _Hills_ tersebut. Sore-sore begini lebih baik melihat matahari terbenam.

Lucy diberi pertanyaan begitu banyak. Hingga Lucy pun sedikit kewalahan menghadapinya. Tapi ini yang selama ini dia inginkan, jadi Lucy harus meladeninya dengan senang hati. Apalagi Natsu telah berusaha untuknya.

Natsu.

Yah, sosok pemuda itu dengan beraninya menciumnya di depan semua orang, dan kemudian meng_-claim_ bahwa Lucy adalah gadisnya.

Semburat merah tipis mulai menghiasi wajah mulus gadis _blondie_ itu. Itu adalah _serangan_ dadakan yang membuat Lucy merasa jantungan. Dia tidak kepikiran sama sekali kalau Natsu akan melakukan hal seperti itu.

Tapi kalau dipikir memang masuk akal juga. Natsu akhir-akhir ini menjadi semakin terkenal—akibat kemenangannya di pertandingan itu. Dan orang yang spesial baginya akan menjadi sorotan utama juga.

Itu berarti, aksi Natsu tadi tidak didasarkan oleh sebuah perasaan.

Menyadari hal itu, Lucy merasa ada suatu kehampaan di hatinya. Dia tidak mengharapkan ciuman itu sejak awal, tapi kenapa dia merasa senang dan bahagia?

"Luce?"

Lucy tersentak mendengar suara _baritone_ itu. Dia segera menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati pemuda itu tengah sedikit _sweatdrop_.

"Na-natsu," ucap Lucy sedikit _blushing_. Entah kenapa setiap melihat Natsu dia selalu terbayang-bayang oleh aksi yang dilakukannya.

"Err, Luce, kenapa kau makin masuk ke dalam air? Kau mau menyelam?" tanya Natsu menaikkan kedua alisnya.

Lucy juga sempat bingung dengan kata-kata Natsu, tapi sesaat kemudian dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak sedang berada di pinggir pantai lagi. Dia hampir berada di tengah-tengah laut—lihatlah, bahkan air laut sudah menggenangi sebatas pahanya.

Berteriak kecil, Lucy langsung keluar dari laut dan membersihkan diri. Jadi apa tadi kalau dia terus melamun dan masuk dalam laut?

"Kau aneh, Luce," ucap Natsu _sweatdrop_. Dia mengambil duduk di tepi pantai dan mengamati Lucy yang heboh sendiri.

Menghela napas, Lucy ikut duduk di sampingnya. "Kau kenapa di sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat matahari terbenam."

Akhirnya mereka pun terdiam. Menikmati _sunset_—hanya berdua.

Sejenak kemudian, Lucy mempersiapkan dirinya dan mulai berkata pada Natsu. "Terima kasih, Natsu. Kau sudah membuatku diwawancarai Jason."

"Hmmm," sahut Natsu singkat, tidak begitu jelas dan tidak begitu padat. Mata sipitnya tidak melihat paras cantik Lucy, tapi masih melihat langit yang sudah mulai menggelap.

"_Ne_, Natsu," panggil Lucy lagi akhirnya.

"_Nani_?"

"Uh ... ka-kau ... berani-beraninya kau mengatakan pernyataan yang seperti tadi itu," ucap Lucy tersendat-sendat.

Natsu terlihat melihat ke bawah—mungkin dia melihat semut atau apa. "Kalau kau tersinggung, aku minta maaf. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa itu akan membuatmu masuk dalam majalah _Soccerer_, dan aku yakin kau akan jadi _cover_ majalah itu," ucap Natsu tertawa kecil.

"A-aku tidak tersinggung. Aku hanya sedikit marah karena kau mengatakan itu tanpa persetujuanku."

"..."

"Omong-omong, apakah kau serius dengan pernyataanmu itu?" tanya Lucy tanpa melihat Natsu yang menoleh ke arahnya.

Natsu sempat melebarkan matanya, namun dia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Suasana canggung mulai menyelimuti mereka berdua, sebelum Natsu memecahnya.

"Aku ..." ucap Natsu menggantung. "Aku—"

"A-ah! Sudah jangan dipikirkan! Aku tahu itu hanyalah bagian dari rencana _kan_? Aku tidak akan sa-salah paham, Natsu! Jangan khawatir!" potong Lucy dengan nada yang diriang-riangkan.

Natsu memandang Lucy dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Matanya melebar kaget.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memang serius?"

_DEG_.

Satu kalimat retoris, yang sukses membuat Lucy berhenti bernapas.

Lucy balas memandang Natsu dengan tatapan kaget. "Ka-kau ... Natsu, i-ini seperti bukan dirimu," ucap Lucy yang mulai memerah.

"Kau kira hidupku cuma diisi dengan pertarungan? Pasti sangat membosankan kalau begitu," ucap Natsu dengan maksud _terselubung_. Semburat tipis mulai menjalari wajah rupawan pemuda api itu.

"..."

"Tapi, kalau kau tidak berkenan, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya mengutarakan apa yang ingin aku utarakan. Itu saja," ucap Natsu. Dia kemudian bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi Lucy.

Lucy masih membeku tidak percaya. Jadi Natsu menyukai Lucy? Dia kira Natsu adalah pemuda yang hidup untuk bertarung dan kuat saja. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Natsu mempunyai sisi yang lembut—sisi untuk hal-hal yang berbau romansa.

Sekarang pertanyaannya, apakah Lucy juga menyukai Natsu?

"_SU-SUKIDA_!" teriak Lucy lantang.

Natsu terkejut dan berbalik, mendapati Lucy tengah berdiri di belakangnya dan terlihat terengah-engah. Semburat tipis yang belum juga hilang dari muka keduanya, sekarang bertambah hebat dan tidak kunjung untuk menghilang.

Menyeringai, Natsu mendekati Lucy dan memeluknya lembut.

Lucy balas memeluknya dan tersenyum. Dia tidak menyangka, bahwa hari ini mereka akan saling mengutarakan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Setelah beberapa saat, dia melonggarkan pelukannya dan menyentuh pipi keras Natsu. Natsu pun memandangnya.

Di bawah terang bulan, ciuman kedua mereka terasa sangat romantis.

_**Owari**_

xxxxx

**.**

**.**

_**Omake**_

"Mereka memang sangat sensasional," tutur gadis yang sedang membawa botol bir.

"Yah, dan itu membuatku iri," sahut gadis bersurai _scarlet_ yang seketika merasa kangen pada orang yang disukainya.

"Fufufu, lihat saja, besok ini akan kupampang di _Request Board_, Lu_-chan_," ucap gadis yang membawa alat potret.

"Akhirnya, saingan untuk mendapatkan Gray_-sama_ berkurang satu," komentar gadis berambut biru dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Dan beberapa gadis lain yang terkikik melihat kedua insan itu. Mereka sepertinya tidak henti-hentinya menggoda sepasang _lovebird_ itu esok hari.

"Sudahlah, _minna_. Kita sudah mendapatkan fotonya, jadi tutup saja jendelanya. Dingin sekali, tahu," gerutu Evergreen. "Lagipula kenapa harus kamarku yang dijadikan korban penguntitan ini?!"

xxxxx

xxxxx

* * *

HALO MINNA!

Ketemu lagi dengan saya Day-chhhaaan yang imoet xD /dor

Aku heran deh.. kenapa akhir-akhir ini fanfic nalu berkurang? Ayo dong cemungudh bikin! Aku hampir gila karena tidak ada fanfic nalu yang baru xD

Dan ohya, aku ganti penname (lagi, wkwk). Kalo dulu penname-ku **Day-chan Dragneel**, sekarang berubah menjadi **Day-chan Arusuki**. Wot is Arusuki? Arusuki artinya, Aru dan suki. Suki adalah suka, dan Aru adalah uhukcowokyangsekarangsedanga kusukaiuhuk.

Jadi untuk jaga2 kalau nanti penname-ku ganti lagi (wkwk xD), aku hanya mencantumkan nama **Day-chan** di atas itu (yang bagian _Day-chan presents_). Mohon dimaklumi(?) yah wkwk. Namanya juga remaja SMA. /coerhat/

Nah, segitu aja deh. Ayok yang merasa suka nalu, bikin ficnya dong! SAYA REQUEST NALU SEMI-CANON ATAU CANON ROMANCE NO ANGST ONESHOT! /banyak amat maunya/

Dadah~! muah muah!

**[ FLAMES ALWAYS ALLOWE****D****, BUT NO WAY FOR SILENT READER ]**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
